Iroha Ni Ho He To
by Rina Aria
Summary: Aku berjanji... aku berjanji aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku berjanji... aku berjanji aku akan terus menunggumu. Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh dua orang. Bagaimanakah mereka akan menjaganya meski mengetahui bahwa jarak yang memisahkan mereka sangatlah jauh? IVO Fest Tribute


**Disclaimer: Rina Aria tidak memiliki Vocaloid. Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha sementara Yuuma dan Mizki adalah milik Bplats .Inc. Puisi-puisi yang disini adalah puisi klasik Iroha Uta dan yang dibuat Ono no Komachi. Yang Rina miliki hanyalah cerita ini. Jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, maka itu adalah murni kebetulan!**

_Ketika segalanya berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan akan hari yang telah lalu_

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Chidorigafuchi sambil melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan mewarnai jalanan menjadi warna merah muda pucat. Kelopak bunga Sakura ini bagaikan salju yang turun pada musim semi.

Aku kemudian melihat barisan pepohonan sembari mengharapkan kedatangannya. Karena mungkin aku tak akan bisa menemuinya lagi setelah ini.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sebatang pohon Sakura yang sudah hidup disini lama, lama sekali, hingga aku sudah tidak ingat. Karena di bawah naungan pohon Sakura ini, kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi. Kami akan bertemu, membuat kenangan indah bersama, dan terus bersama hingga segalanya berakhir.

Aku memejamkan mataku sembari membayangkan dirimu dalam ingatanku. Rambutmu berwarna merah muda pucat yang mirip dengan bunga Sakura. Matamu yang jernih namun sangat dalam bagaikan lautan yang akan menarikku ke dalamnya. Kulitmu yang putih tanpa cela yang tersembunyi dalam balutan kimono berwarna ungu.

"_Berjanjilah padaku… berjanjilah bahwa kau akan kembali, Yuuma-sama,_" ujarmu dengan suara yang menjanjikan padaku bahwa kau akan menungguku hingga aku pulang.

Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan kembali. Saat itu dengan perlahan aku mengambil sebuah hiasan rambut dan menyematkannya pada rambutmu. Kemudian aku menggenggam kedua tanganmu yang gemetaran, entah karena dingin atau menahan air mata, sebelum berjanji, "_Aku berjanji… aku pasti akan kembali ke tempat ini dimana kau berada… karena itu…_"

Ketika itu kau menangis tanpa suara dan aku menghapus air matamu. Aku mencium ringan mata kananmu yang tidak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata sembari berbisik, "_Karena itu Mizuki… tunggulah aku…_"

"_Yuuma-sama…_" ujarmu dengan menggenggam erat tanganku sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Dengan berusaha keras aku tersenyum simpul kepadamu sebelum meletakkan kedua tanganku pada pundakmu yang dingin. Aku sebenarnya merasa takut untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri hanya dengan kenangan yang telah kita buat bersama. Aku takut bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan mengganggapku sebagai sebuah ingatan indah semata.

Tapi, meski begitu… aku ingin mempercayai tangan yang menggenggam tanganku erat-erat seakan ingin menahanku untuk pergi.

"_Mizuki… meskipun kita terpisah, selama 'Mizuki' bersama denganku, kau akan selalu berada di sampingku… melindungiku,_" ujarku lagi sambil berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum.

Engkau termenung sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa engkau dengan berat hati melepaskan genggamanmu padaku. Kau kemudian menutup kedua matamu sebelum berkata, "_Iroha nihoheto chiri nuru wo. Wa ka yo tare so tsune naramu._"

Aku tersenyum mendengarmu yang mengulang isi dari puisi pertama yang kita pelajari. Puisi yang menjadi pemberi awal dari pertemuan kita.

Sambil tersenyum aku menarik nafas dan melanjutkan puisi yang engkau ucapkan, "_Uwi no okuyama kefu koete. Asaki yume mishi wehi mo sesu._"

Kami saling berpandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun hingga aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku. Aku memalingkan pandanganku sebentar sebelum menatap Mizuki sekali lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela aku melepaskan jari jemarinya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menoleh kearah Mizuki karena aku tahu, bahwa jika aku berpaling, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya.

Tapi Mizuki, aku berjanji… aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku pasti kembali… Aku pasti kembali ke tempat ini dimana kau menantiku… Karena itulah aku akan terbangun dari mimpiku dan menghadapi kenyataan… agar aku bisa kembali lagi ke sisimu.

* * *

Aku terus… terus… dan terus menunggu…

Aku terus… terus… dan terus mempercayaimu…

Meski dunia berputar… dan waktu meninggalkanmu…

Aku akan terus… terus… dan terus menunggu…

Aku menutup mataku sembari melihat ke luar kamar, memandangi dunia yang sedang dibersihkan oleh air. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sudah melupakan wangi bunga yang terus silih berganti bersama dengan berjalannya waktu.

"_Hana no iro wa utsuri ni kerinai…_"

Aku membuka mataku dan mataku singgah pada sosok sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. Aku pun berpikir melihatnya, apakah ketika kau melihat pohon Sakura, kau akan memikirkanku juga? Apakah kau akan mengingat hari dimana kita menanam pohon Sakura itu bersama?

Aku tersenyum simpul membayangkan bagaimana kau akan menjawabnya. Aku yakin kau akan dengan segera akan menjawab 'Tentu saja' dengan senyum simpul kepadaku. Kau selalu dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku dan berusaha untuk melindungiku.

"_Itazura ni… waga mi yo ni furu…_"

Aku merindukanmu… aku merindukanmu… aku merindukanmu…

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali bunga Sakura itu mekar di sampingku…

Aku sungguh merindukanmu…

Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggu… aku akan selalu menunggumu…

Di luar hujan masih turun rintik-rintik seakan menggantikanku untuk menangis. Air yang turun untuk membersihkan dunia ini dan menyembuhkan hatiku. Tapi aku tahu bahwa hanya dialah yang bisa menyembuhkan hatiku…

"_Nagame seshimani…_"

Aku menutup mataku sebelum mengingat sosokmu yang masih terlekat ingat berada di dalamku. Mengingat wajahmu yang terus tersenyum kepadaku membuatku terus menunggumu. Kau telah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan kembali… dan aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan terus menunggumu…

Karena itulah, aku akan terus menunggumu untuk kembali hanya dengan sosokmu di dalam ingatanku. Aku akan terus menunggumu… _Aku pasti akan terus menunggumu Yuuma_…

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

Ketika mereka membuka mata mereka kembali setelah menutupnya untuk sekian lama, mereka terkejut akan apa yang berada di hadapan mereka. Mereka merasa bahwa waktu telah cukup lama berhenti untuk mereka, tapi kini mereka menyadari bahwa waktu telah berputar kembali.

Mizuki tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan ketika dia menghadapi apa yang telah ia tunggu sejak lama. Bahkan kata 'lama' tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan seberapa lama dia telah menunggu. Seumur hidupnya dia telah menunggu… dia telah menunggu… dan kini…

Yuuma tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika Mizuki kini berada di hadapannya _lagi_. Dia sudah banyak sekali melihat _Mizuki_ tapi dia tidak mengira bahwa dia akan melihat Mizuki kembali. Dia sudah bertarung… bertarung dalam waktu yang sangat lama… dan kini…

Mereka merasa bahwa mereka sedang bermimpi. Mungkin karena itulah, Yuuma meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Mizuki seakan ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah nyata bahwa dia tidak sedang melihat mimpi dari ingatan yang telah lalu.

Wajah Mizuki menjadi memerah ketika dia merasakan sentuhan yang lembut dan menjaga. _Seperti apa yang diingatnya_.

Hanya dengan itu mereka menyadari bahwa tidak salah lagi bahwa apa yang mereka lihat kini adalah nyata, sebuah kenyataan. Yuuma melepaskan nafas yang tak ia sadari telah dia tahan semenjak ia melihat Mizuki berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Mizuki…" ujar Yuuma sambil menarik tangannya dari Mizuki yang hanya tersenyum senang.

Mizuki tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab sehingga ia melepaskan rasa rindunya dan dengan segera memeluk Yuuma. Sembari meletakkan wajahnya pada dada Yuuma dia dengan lirih menjawab, "Aku selalu… selalu mempercayaimu… dan aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menunggumu… selamanya, Yuuma."

Yuuma tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mizuki sebelum menjawab, "Terimakasih, Mizuki… Aku pulang."

Mizuki tersenyum meski Yuuma mungkin tak bisa melihatnya sebelum menjawab, "Selamat datang Yuuma…"

* * *

Hohoho, halo semuanya Rina Aria disini~ fanfic ini adalah tribute untuk IVO Fest karena Rina yang jadi juri na lol~ Rina sie gak tahu ini sebenar na cocok sama tema na yang merupakan ingatan, tapi entahlah semoga saja cocok agak terlalu pendek sie, yah maklumin aja akhir2 nie Rina vakum gara2 baru masuk kuliah. Yah semoga minna senang saja deh baca cerita na Rina~

Note:

1. Puisi yang digunakan pertama adalah puisi Iroha Uta yang versi lama, jadi merupakan lagu ABC ala Jepang~

2. Puisi kedua adalah puisi buatan Ono no Komachi, seorang penulis puisi dari jaman Heian. Kalau ingin tahu arti puisinya, silahkan lihat disini~ www . temcauley . staff . shef . ac . uk / waka0355 . shtml (tanpa spasi)

3. Rina memanggil nama Mizki sebagai Mizuki karena kalau seumpama nama Mizki ditulis dalam huruf Jepang, pasti tulisan na bakalan dibaca Mizuki~ lol

**Oh ya apakah disini ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di cerita ini dan kenapa Rina mengambil puisi2 lama Jepang kecuali karena artinya? :D **


End file.
